Still Curious and Willing to Learn I Hope
by 13HoursInWonderland
Summary: Follow up to Londerland and Sureal. Like puzzling together a storybook with pages missing, she recalled vaguely familiar words: "Confront what frightens or offends you." And a fluster response, just as recognizable: "I think I'm curious, if you are willing."
1. Chapter 1

Taunts from the children of Houndstich Home had not been wrong. "Alice doesn't like to be touched!" They would chatter as if it were the strangest thing learned during their time behind house's walls. And the teen girl wouldn't deign fact when small, round faces spat alarm and bewilderment at such an idea. Yes, she had no patience for wayward hands attached to lecherous minds or arrogant egos. Even rough, clumsy fingers with good intentions were not something she could bring herself to tolerate well.

Nearly a decade inside Rutledge Asylum had automated Alice's mind into expecting the worst when it came to skin against skin. Physical contact on hospital grounds often abusive and mainly instigated for distributing fowl tonics. She had every right to shun away if someone tried to take a hold of her.

Factoring this into the girl's present it was an astonishment she had yet to slap Keir Cheston's hand away from her waist. His finger ghosting above curse; not yet touching, but definitely there.

With a wrinkled expression she had already insisted her cat ignore Alice reminded herself, with detail, she had asked for this. An hour ago. In the garden behind her cat's London residence.

* * *

"Aren't you curious," She had inquired between sips of a rather addictive brew of tea, "How Asia Irving convinced me to confront you?"

"You're the curious one, not I dear Alice." Her cat purred, laxing in his human costume just opposite a lawn table from her more rigid position. The feline's posture, Alice noted with a bit of unwanted color to her face, a perfect replica of either a basking cat or endearing bloke. His head tilted back to the sun, shirt sleeves rolled up, top buttons of collar undone. "Besides, curiosity killed the cat, as some might say. If I acted on all my whims I'd have significantly less lives then I presently do. But if you desire to tell me how that "interesting conversation," as you put it, went I could risk a listen."

"-Maybe I've changed my mind." Alice mumbled after a pause to consider her wording. "If you want to know you should ask her."

Rumbling a small chuckle the feline shaped like an attorney opened pale eyes as if he'd just woken from a enchanting nap. Their gaze drifting across girl with the fondness an animal shows petting fingers.

Mumbling to herself Alice attempted to hide a pinking face behind her tea cup. Even as question had come out of her mouth teen girl wasn't positive she should have asked it. Her answer would only lead to an increased sensation of skin tingling blush and anxious ambiance that often accompanied coloring. Curiosity, however, had overpowered foreboding. As it often did when it came to Alice.

"Alice?" Her cat purred again. His rumbling tone must have been hypnotizing for the girl recalled stumbling over a sentence she'd reconsidered saying.

"You and Keir should stop dancing around each other like mechanical dolls of a children's music box and fuck like rabbits."

Alice wasn't entirely sure if minuets that followed her quote had actually passed so swiftly she couldn't quit fathom what happened next or if she had simply blocked potentially embarrassing moments out. From fractured bits and pieces however, like puzzling together a storybook with pages missing, she recalled vaguely familiar words:

"Confront what frightens or offends you."

And a fluster response, just as recognizable:

"I think I'm curious, if you are willing."

When events came together and Alice's brain was back to witnessing situation as it happened the pair where locked away in her cat-attorney's bedchamber. Keir's doorman and maid informed to keep there distance. Important "legal" matters had arisen. Calling for an urgent private hour between Alice and himself.

* * *

With Keir's touch still just above her skin the girl even now wasn't entirely sure she was prepared for what was to come. Yet apprehensive of her cat's patience Alice finally worked her neck muscles into a stiff nod.

Bringing up a hand that felt both tense and shaky the girl weekly cured her finger around Keir's ghosting hand, hesitantly placing it against her waist. The contact made her flinch. The slight quake of her body setting off a string of unfortunate reactions. Like being lit ablaze by a colossal ruin her mind momentarily panicked. Her flesh became taut, and everything underneath tightened.

Just as a concoction of inexperience and unsure expectations started to sicken Alice a gentle touch brushed against the crown of her head; smoothing down tangled, frayed hairs. To her amazement the gentle stroke stifled fiery fright. Alice's mind easing back into a relative, cool silence.

"What insanity is this?" Although for the moment pacified Alice choked on a uneasy breath; haft expecting her cat to link abrupt calm with a bit of magic he had drawn from Wonderland.

"Sometimes, my dear Alice, all you need to tame a wild beast is a bit of kindness. Why do you think cats are so fond of petting?"

Although Keir's grin, as constant an element on his humanoid appearance as his feline one, the present pull to his mouth come off less mechanical then what Alice was used to. As if the cat's smirk no longer simply spawned from his nature, but also because he had reason to smile.

As Alice witnessed difference in his expression she tried not to ponder on the reasoning for it. What ever explanation she came up with the girl knew, in one way or another, would only torment her. Despite her efforts, however, one theory was trying to surface; no matter how hard she try to keep it somewhere deep and dark, such as under sandy bottoms of the Deluded Deaths. _He enjoys- me._

"Still curious and willing to learn I hope?" Keir hummed, with a hint of a weary edge to his soft tone. Perhaps, she thought, due to a prolonged silence.

"Let your need guide your behavior." As ready as she was ever going to be Alice whispered to herself very good advice and suppressed an instinct to lead.

A/N:

I may or may not write a second chapter to this. I'm not sure yet... If I do rating will most likely be bumped up to Mature. Other then that thankies for reading! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

She almost stopped Kier upon feeling him naked and against her. For what felt like the thirteenth time that night a uncertain noise, she would later refuse to call a whimper, escaping Alice's mouth. In turn, for what felt like the thirteenth time, the girl's cat stalled his movements with a hiss that was becoming more agonized with every delay.

"I understand Alice." Her masquerading feline rasped. "But I'm afraid it is becoming increasingly difficult to_- restrain- _this human body of mine. If you truly wish to stop I will, somehow, compose myself long enough for you to retreat. However, what ever you choose my…_urges… _will have to be attended to. I passed a point of no return long ago and if my dear Alice doesn't want me to have her I'll just have to handle my impulses alone.

'No.' The girl tried to convey, but her lips refused to part. 'I want to keep going,' Even if Alice was more then curious and as ready to learn as she ever would be horrors kept sucking at the girl's strength; like leaches latched to her limbs. Instincts Rutledge Asylum still seemed present enough to keep Alice from completely embracing man below her. Vague memories of muffled sobs before the fire over eleven years ago kept making a bothersome appearance as well.

A second passed in strained silence. Then second and third. It wasn't long before Alice began to feel like she had upon her first shrinking act in Wonderland. The girl could very well see what she wanted, but had no idea how to reach it. Though she knew better then to expect Wonderland magic in London Alice almost hoped a mysterious box of sweets would appear and solve her problems.

. Perhaps she sat hoping too long for Kier began to move beneath her. Although his hands were gentle and still on her he began to raise her from his lap.

"Don't." Alice snapped like she would at one of his riddles upon realizing the personified feline was inching away. Her callous fingers harshening against Kier's shoulder. "Don't do that. I'd rather face both The Queen and the Dollmaker simultaneously then let past fears hinder me now. Here. Just-" She sighed a shaky breath, as if she could exhale all reluctance with it. "-Just do it. Swift and painless. Get it over with so I can stop tormenting both of us."

"Dear Alice." Kier murmured; the cat's eyes less then content behind his constant smirk. "We both know you are… _inexperienced_. And experience is not something you want to rush. Not this type of experience anyway. Under these circumstances swift will most certainly not be painless."

"I am be inexperienced cat, but I'm not ignorant." Muscles relaxing enough to frown Alice tried to snort a bit of wit at Kier. The sound she managed to produced circling back to uncertainty nonetheless. "I know well enough I wont be accustomed to the position; yet I fear my will and body will dispute each other if we maintain a slow and steady pace. If your going to have to guide me so be it."

Before Alice could fully blush at her own wording (Accustom to position? Slow and steady pace? Your going to have to guide me? Was she unconsciously playing at being a metaphor encyclopedia?) Kier hissed again. Though this time the rasp come from a deeper part of his throat. Desire audibly competing with frustration.

"My apologies."

The following instant something very solid and very warm bore into Alice. With a quick, piercing movement Kier met their hips, frustration and relief weaving into a single cry as he did so.

A similar, yet more unpleasant, blunder spawned from the girl's tongue simultaneously. Present sensation stretching through Alice something she never wanted to feel, nor hear, again.

"Are you alright?" After a few shared, constrained gasps Kier managed to speak. Though his expression read greeter ease then Alice felt the man's limbs trembled with his partner's, as if he too had been shaken.

"N-No- But I think I'd be more con- ah- cerned if I wasn't feeling any pain."

"Masochist."

"M-Me? What of all of your dark riddles? If either of us is a masochist it is- oh-" Alice's jaw clasped close abruptly, the girl wincing as her annoyance slightly shifted both herself and appendage within.

"A-Alice?" Kier grimiest himself. Though, for a completely different reason. Still his muscles taxed for a moment before a hand ran the length of the girl's spine. While the motion trembled Alice's in not so fortunate places she did valued the comfort it was meant to offer.

"It- is- alright." The girl assured, attempting to keep Kier's grin from wavering anymore then it already had. "I- just need to- adapt. Allow me a moment."

Slowly, very slowly, the pain did begin to ebb away; discomfort taking its place. Eventually that also gave way to bearable. Once bearable faded into alright Alice summoned the courage she usual kept reserved for Wonderland and moved.

She managed a stroke, the initially sensation it drew from her unfamiliar and odd. Kier, in contrast, purred in rhythm with Alice's movement. Otherwise he remained relatively still, intent on giving the girl time to fully adjust.

Another lift of Alice's hip soon followed, then another. By her fifth stoke bearable evolves into good and Kier gives up controlling himself. His hands are back at her hips, helping to steady Alice's more awkward paces. Kisses butterfly across shoulders and chest when her energy starts to stager. And good morphs into wondrous when each thrust downward begins to meet Kier's own upward drives.

Both parties are gasping approval and moaning appreciation for the other when Kier luls Alice's lips into a kiss. The gesture is, despite everything else, an abrupt fist for them. The gesture both tender and fierce at the same time, causing Alice's heart to quicken. At this something coils tightly below her belly. Like strained seams coming undone, or tightly stretched thread snapping. A final thrust overwhelms Alice's body as it can not take anymore painfully sweet ambiance .

When she shatters for once it isn't her mind. Their no fear as she breaks into pieces. No panic, no impending doom. Instead theirs rapture. Warm and grace. Like sunlight finally breaking through a rainy day's fog.

* * *

AN : So... first straight smutt... Not to bad I think. Probably better then some of my lesbians ones actually. Anyway thankies for reading and please review. (Also I think I'm done with AliceXthe Cheshire Cat for a while. If anyone is interested in a continuation of my Head for A Head story I might try that though. Leave me a review/PM me if you have a comment on that.)


End file.
